


Nothing is at last sacred but the integrity of your own mind.

by pleadwithmeshoutscream



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kinda but not really, M/M, Roommates, Sexting, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleadwithmeshoutscream/pseuds/pleadwithmeshoutscream
Summary: “Reality exists in the human mind, and nowhere else.”― George Orwell, 1984“When the heart speaks, the mind finds it indecent to object.”― Milan Kundera, The Unbearable Lightness of Being"Stop your telepathic sexting you bunch of virgins! I need my best friend to myself once in awhile too you know!"-Jackson Wang, 2017





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. Said I was gonna make it happy but it didn't take long for me to butcher this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not a dog hyung."
> 
> Playlist:  
> Blackbear - 4U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to write a story with a happy ending. I've never been able to. So I thought I'd start now. Will get back to writing 'A date with death' when I'm in a better place and it won't make me have an episode. Comments appreciated.

 

 

> "What are your thoughts on super powers?"
> 
> "............. what?"
> 
> "............."
> 
> "............."
> 
> "As in, do you believe that it's possible for human beings to harbour supernatural and/or extraordinary abilities?"
> 
>  

Mark stares at his best friend slash roommate slash bane of his existence like he's grown a pair of boobs on his face. It's not like he has anything against boobs, it's just a bit.. unexpected 's all. It's not like he doesn't know that Jinyoung is weird. In fact, he kind of likes his aberrant personality. Also, this topic's pretty average compared to the usual things Jinyoung's colourfully eccentric mind has been known to cook up. Still.. he feels like he's been thrown in for a loop.

He really shouldn't complain -not that that's what he's doing- but he had stayed up all of last night studying for his stupid advanced calculus test and his brain cells are exhausted. His roommate not being of any help, telling him the answers and looking at him funny as if _it's so obvious isn't it?_ Like he's blind for not seeing it. Mark massages his temples. 

 

> _"I know you skipped a grade because you're some kind of baby genius Jinyoung but this really isn't what I meant when I asked you for help. If I wanted an answer sheet I'd have gone to the professor and asked for it myself. Holy sh- for someone so smart, you're really naive."_
> 
>  

Later feigning ignorance at the subtle look of hurt that cracked through the surface of Jinyoung's usually calm and confident exterior. Mark can read Jinyoung like a book. Academics is one thing but if there was an exam on Park Jinyoung and the essence of what makes him tick, Mark was sure he'd ace it. Even though his mind can be a bit psychedelic, he can't mask his heart that well. Mark knows he won't stay upset for long. Never does.

But that doesn't stop the feeling of guilt from creeping up at him. Which is all the more reason to hate Jinyoung's guts. He just loves to gnaw right into Mark's corners. Where does he find room in his brain to absorb all that information without any revision and still have the time to conjure up the most ridiculous things? He inwardly screams about the unfairness of life in general. Mark spent his whole life bleeding over his textbooks trying to get into university.  
  
And there's Jinyoung traipsing in like Luna Lovegood reincarnated(should she have been a real person) introducing himself to Mark and explaining to him that he's a year younger and he's in a lot of Mark's classes by chance and that he's there because he finally took his principal's advice about going for advanced placement classes because they haven't anything to teach him that he didn't already know so he might as well head straight to U.

Mark sighs. Well, he only has himself to blame for accepting the poor sod's offer of friendship. He's not one for acquaintances, usually opting for self-company where he's at his most comfortable but something about Jinyoung had him breaking his own walls down and making room for the extraterrestrial being. Wriggling himself into his space and never leaving. Worse still when he somehow talked Mark into allowing him to switch roommates and move in with Mark because-

 

> _"It'll be fun hyung! I've never had a sleepover before. I've always been an only child. It'll be like having a brother."_
> 
>  

Park Jinyoung is a special snowflake. It doesn't take much to see that. Everybody knows he's quirky and Jinyoung may not know it himself but he's taken the whole campus by storm and everybody likes bright and shiny Jinyoung and his crinkled smile and outgoing personality. Mark will say that he's annoyed because he's never had a quiet day since the younger boy came around but truthfully, never a day has passed where he's not grateful to have him there to drag Mark out of his solitude.

 

> "Hyung? Hyuuung~ HYUNG!"
> 
> "Hm? I'm sorry what was the question again?"
> 
>  

Jinyoung lets out an exasperated sigh, putting on a pout. Mark suddenly has this strong urge to let out a rather unmasculine squeal, ruffle up Jinyoung's hair like he does when Coco gives him the puppy dog eyes when he's too busy slaving over his textbooks to play with her. Coco is his family dog. He left her with his mum when he opted to stay in the dormitories.

 

> "I'm not a dog, hyung."
> 
>  

Jinyoung looks offended. Although judging from the way he quiets down, purring comfortably against Mark's fingers; he's not completely opposed to having his head scratched. Mark traces the soft fluttering of his lashes with his eyes. _This is the best kind of Jinyoung_ he thinks. As he plays with his hair.

 

> "Never said you were."
> 
> "Well you thought it."
> 
>  

The words almost tiptoed right under his nose unheard because of the way Jinyoung's words mash together when he's mumbling. Almost. But Mark caught it. The moment the dots connected, he pulls his hand away like a catapult. It can't be. That's ridiculous. Mark let's out a breathy laugh. He shakes his head and whispers a tiny _so weird_ under his breath. He soon stops though because Jinyoung's giving him an expression his never seen before.

>  
> 
> "You- There's just- wow I really need sleep. For a moment there I could've sworn you just- but you can't-"
> 
> "What, hyung? Read minds? Yeah. Well not always, just- recently. And not- not with anyone just- well just with you.  And once with Jackson maybe. And it doesn't happen all the time it's just- it has like it's peak hours or something like that. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. It's like having a radio station to your brain and- the reception gets weak at times when you pass through a tunnel you know? It's weird because it's not really a tunnel per se? I don't know the exact variables that effects the strength of the signal and I have this theory ri-"
> 
> "Jinyoung. Stop."
> 
>  

Jinyoung shuts his mouth so fast Mark' worries he might have bitten his lip. Which wouldn't have been the first time. Did he mention that the boy was naive? Because seriously, it's weird. So smart yet so.. Mark's train of thoughts drove right into a brick wall as he sees Jinyoung licking his lips.

 

> "Okay Jinyoung cut it out. Get out of my brain. I believe you, congratulations. Quit it. Seriously"
> 
>  

Jinyoung gives him an apologetic look. Mark's a little taken aback but he's also kind of not surprised? Like everything just makes sense because- Jinyoung. You know? Although there's this mild wave of unsettlement permeating his insides.

 

> "But see hyung, I can't."
> 
> "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T? JUST TUNE OUT! GET INTO THAT TUNNEL OR SOMETHING!"  
>   
> 

Jinyoung flinches. This time, Mark's really sorry. He's not actually mad at the kid, he's just- alarmed? On edge? Scared? A little? Maybe? That someone can look straight into his private thoughts and his mind is the only place he has to himself anymore.

 

> "I'm sorry hyung."
> 
>  

Mark jolts. Jinyoung's voice, soft but his remorse loud. Which is crazy because it's not like he's doing it on purpose or anything. And if Jinyoung can read Mark's mind, it's not that different from how Mark can tell what's in his heart without needing words so it's kind of the same thing right? Sort of.. No biggy. He can handle this. Jinyoung's eyes widened in panic and Mark thinks, _was it something I thought?_ He shakes his head in the ridiculousness of it all and wraps his hand around the back of the boy's neck, squeezing lightly.

 

> "No. I'm sorry. It's fine. I'm just- not that big on sharing my private space you know. But if it's you.. I guess it's okay. But could you maybe, try to tone it down a little? You're smart right? Maybe you can figure out how to turn it on and off."
> 
> "...........yeah. Maybe."
> 
>  

Mark thinks that's enough. That he's at least willing to try. This time he actually misses the worried look that appears on the other boy's face as he turns around to walk over to his first lesson. Mark almost forgot all about the bizarre situation post calculus-test from hell and an hour of some random GE lesson learning shit he probably wouldn't ever use after graduation. It all comes back to hit him full force like a punch to the face as he makes his way to psychology. Which is a module he shares with Jinyoung. Odd boy Jinyoung. Young and talented prodigy Jinyoung. Head of their level and top brain of the University, Jinyoung. **Mind-reading** Jinyoung. That's new.

Mark's stood outside of the lecture hall. Shit- what's he gonna do now? He contemplates heading back to his dorm and grabbing his motorcycle helmet. He wonders if that'll work. Maybe it's exactly like radio? If he blocks the reception with something thick enough, nothing can get through.

 

> "Hyung you're blocking the doorway."
> 
>  

Mark spins around so hard he almost falls flat on his ass but Jinyoung's faster, grabbing his waist and pulling his hand to stabilize him. Mark thinks he has whiplash.

 

> "Woah hyung, be careful. You okay?"

 

Mark's caught in a daze, staring straight into Jinyoung's face. Mouth gaping open and eyebrows almost hidden behind his hairline. His brain might have short circuited. He's never had to deal with extraterrestrial beings before so having Jinyoung in his life is completely new and eye opening. Like he's opened a door and stepped into a completely different dimension and culture and way of life and the laws of physics don't apply.

Everything just doesn't make sense and he wishes there's a course to _'What is Jinyoung's mind'_ and _'The study of Jinyoung'_ because he thinks- **knows** that if he can succeed in creating a breakdown of Jinyoung's personality and thoughts by dragging inferences and researching habitual patterns and cross-reference it with his gestures and expression, he should be able to learn about the power of his mind and how far his ability stretches and how to handle them as well if he puts in ample hard work and time into a properly planned syllabus.

Jinyoung clears his throat, snapping Mark out of his thoughts. Mark blinks. Jinyoung's cheeks are dusted pink. Mark sees it as the boy leans in to whisper into his right ear.

 

> "Hyung I read minds, I don't drive a spaceship and I definitely didn't come from outer space. Earthling. Born and raised. And- well- like I said, if we're getting specific, your mind is the only one I can hear clearly. Once for Jackson but that's it. And I'm not an elective. Not a study or a subject or a module. You don't have to write an essay on me or anything hyung, If I find out anything I can teach you everything you need to know."

He threw Mark a wink. Mark blinks two more times. Another set of thoughts taking a tour around in his cerebrum.

 

> "Look, Mark. As cute as it is to see you confused like this, we're kind of late for class and the group of people behind me aren't exactly happy about the whole theatrical display you just pulled. Also we're still blocking the doorway."

  
That finally got Mark to scramble out of Jinyoung's grasp and scatter up to the first row of benches and slide into his seat. His classmates tut as they pass by, stomping up the two rows of stairs and dispersing between the first, second and third columns of similar beige coloured polished wood benches that gradually elevates as you reach the back. He tries not to think of anything and mum his expression when his roommate takes a seat next to him.

He can see the boy staring at him from the corner of his eye but he tries his best to flatten his expression and focus on the lesson.

 

> "You know hyung, if you try any harder your face is gonna turn purple."
> 
>  

Mark finally turns his head to look at alie- boy. His face trying to pass off as indifferent. Jinyoung doesn't need mind reading for this. He knows Mark too well to know what each muscle twitch signifies. Though he doesn't know much else that isn't knowledge inclined.

 

> "I don't know what you're talking abo-"
> 
> "Oh come off it hyung!" he whispers harshly.
> 
> "You've been looking at me strange ever since I told you. I don't need this- thing.. to know that. Nothing has to change. The only reason I told you about it is because I respect you a lot and I don't want to intrude into your thoughts without your knowing. I didn't read your mind on purpose. I didn't set out to search your thoughts. It just happened! I woke up and I could hear you clearly without your lips moving and it's crazy for me too. Had I known you were going to react this way, I never would have told you. Maybe It'd be better if I was psychic because you are so fucking unpredictable, seriously."

_Oh God. He's going to cry._

 

> "I'm **not** going to cry."
> 
>  

_You're right. You're not going to cry. You're already crying._ Mark raises an eyebrow pointedly.

 

> "No I'm not hyung stop it." Jinyoung swipes a track of liquid off his cheek as it threatens to slide down his chin.
> 
>  

_You are. Admit it. I know you. You may have an unbelievably and at times offensively sunny disposition but underneath that glow is a toasted marshmallow._

 

> "Oh for fuck's sake, Mark! Seriously?"
> 
>  

Jinyoung groans. He knows what Mark's trying to do. And the worst part is that it's working. He can't help it. Soon they're both giggling so loudly they got crumpled papers thrown against the back of their heads. Which somehow made the situation even more amusing, full on cracking up and getting forced to pack up and getting sent out of class.

 

> "Mr Park and Mr Tuan, if you're not interested in my class I'd appreciate it if you spare the rest of your peers and leave. Let the rest have a decent shot at actually educating themselves."

 

Mark checks his watch. It's almost lunchtime anyway. He shrugs and slings his bag over his shoulder tilting his head to the side and signalling Jinyoung to come with. The younger of the two smirks. He stands up, packing his things before letting himself be pulled out the door, nearly tripping on the way out. They make their way to the east wing cafeteria, stopping by the bakery and beverage cart and munching their way to their usual spot. Big glass panels allowing a flow of sunlight in to give modern design a warm, homey look. Bright polished wood curved around them, framing the perimeter. Won't be long till the rest of the misfits are done with class.

 

> "You're so strange Mark hyung."
> 
>  

Mark snorts. _Says the runner up for world's strangest child. Area 51 called. Said they need their test subject back._

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. 

 

> "Okay that's already getting old bro. Stop _thought-conversing_  with me and actually work your mouth. I don't want to feel like I'm mental talking to myself. You don't talk enough as it is."

 

_Why? It's fun. I thought you wanted me to be okay with it._

 

> "I just wanted you to not feel threatened by me! Doesn't mean I want you to stop talking altogether. Hyung, you're going to go mute at this rate."
> 
> "I really don't think it works that way Jinyoungie."
> 
> "Fucking Finally-"
> 
> "Hey guys! What's up!"

_Jackson. He's out of class early. Wanna bet he got himself drunk off his arse and woke up in the parking lot again? Bet he got sent out the moment he ran in. His professor doesn't let shit pass. Especially when it's obvious he's been drinking. How red can he get man?_ Mark takes a sip of his soda as he keeps his eyes on Jackson, not sparing a glance at Jinyoung.

 _No way! That's like me offering you my wallet. Late for class? He probably hit the snooze button and went back to bed. He skipped them. Trust me. I know Jackson and he's not hungover which means he definitely clocked in enough hours. Maybe even managed to hurl all that bullshit out of his system._ Jinyoung replies with an amused smirk, raising an eyebrow.

Mark pulls a face - _oh GOD not while I'm eating dude, seriously_ \- and that sets them off. Bursting out in laughter; a harmony of cackles as they grabbed onto their stomachs, Jinyoung throwing his head back and covering his mouth trying hard and failing miserably to stifle himself with the back of his hand. Mark is wiping a tear from his eye when Jackson frowns, studying the two from across the table.

 

> "You two are so weird."
> 
>  

That sets them off to another round of loud guffaws as Jinyoung slaps Mark on his biceps, causing him to lose his balance and fall against the table. Which got him to laugh even louder, clapping his hands on the table making his cup jump, unable to contain their glee. _Weird? Jackson has no idea._ It's not like it's all that funny anyway but for some reason they can't bring themselves to stop, both feeling very light and giddy for some reason.

 

> "What's so funny?"
> 
>  

Jackson sends a pleading look to Jaebum who climbs over the bench to slot his legs into the empty space between him and the chortling pair. 

 

> "Hyung I honestly have no idea. But then again these two have never been exactly normal."
> 
> "Touché."  
>   
> 

When the laughter dies down, Mark turns to look at Jinyoung. Smiling, he thinks _maybe it's not so bad after all having Jinyoung hear his thoughts_.

Jinyoung looks down onto his lap and tries(fails) to hide a tiny smile. He really can't hide from Mark.

Mark's eyes widened. _Wait. Jinyoung. Hold up. Earlier before, I think I heard you thinking._

Jinyoung's head snaps to Mark, eyes wide. _What?_

_There! I heard it again!_

_Well that's weird. You can read minds too?_

_No I don't think that's it._

The rest of the table has arrived. All of them staring at the weirdo couple, unaware of the attention as they continue with their silent conversations. Yugyeom clears his throat, everyone looking pointedly at them. Mark and Jinyoung finally gives them their attention.

 

> "Oh, when did you guys get here."
> 
> "1953. Glad you could join us. Anything you two want to share with the class?"  
>   
> 

Jinyoung glimpsed at.  _Do we tell them?_

_Nah. Not yet. Maybe after we've figured everything out. Let's keep it on the down low for now. Might come in handy if you can find a way to control it._

 

> "Oh, no. Just remembering a joke Mark hyung told me in class."  
>   
> 

Their friends continued staring at them with raised eyebrows and expressions that showed their transparent lack of amusement but thankfully, they dropped the topic and moved on to some other important topic about an exploding science experiment in the chemistry building and the amount of goop that can come out of one beaker. Mark and Jinyoung tries very hard to resist talking telepathically. Wondering why they're suddenly able to do it and why the voices are stronger with each other.

Once classes have ended the two make their way back to the room to assess the situation.

 

> "So.. do you think you can read minds too?"
> 
> "No.. I don't think so. I mean- you said you read Jackson's mind right?"
> 
> "Yeah.. I mean- it was just that one time actually. There was.. an situation."  
>   
> 

Jinyoung's ears turning red. It only does that when he's either embarrassed, guilty or hiding something. Mark eyebrows knit. He wants so badly to ask but he knows that if Jinyoung wanted to tell him, he would. Jinyoung is grateful.

 

> "Okay.. well I never could do it except when I'm with you so either I'm a late bloomer -which, fat chance- or we're just mutually consensual."
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "Like maybe you allowed me to tap into your mind."
> 
> "Oh really? I never thought about like that before. Makes sense though. Do you think this is going to last? I wonder if I can learn to control it."
> 
> "I don't know mate. I'm not an expert on parapsychology. You can try. I know zilch about it but maybe we can look it up. I'm sure we're bound to find something."  
>   
> 

The two of them got comfortable on Mark's bed as they power up their devices and read through countless of articles. Hours and hours of quiet research and Jinyoung throws in the towel. Groaning; he tosses his laptop onto the bed, landing with a noticeable bounce. He plops himself back on the bed, turning to scream into Mark's pillow.

 

> "This is stupid hyung! There's nothing on there that's remotely useful. Just a whole bunch of pretty words."
> 
> "You know, for an evil genius you sure are lazy at fact-finding."
> 
> "Okay first of all, I'm an angel."  
>   
> 

Mark scoffs. Jinyoung pointedly ignores him.

 

> "Second, I never asked to be born with a good brain, okay? And I'm more of a sonic learner. I learn better by listening. And maybe doing. And a bit of looking. Reading just isn't my thing. Or at least not when I know half the shit on the internet's just fabricated nonsense. What the poppycock is this bullshit. I can already point out like twenty seven non-credible theories in this."
> 
> "Dude, you read minds. I don't think you have a right to play skeptic. You're a living example of a miracle."

Jinyoung goes quiet at that. Silently looking at Mark.

 

> "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>   
> 

Jinyoung shrugs.

 

> "You called me a miracle. That's pretty lame."

  
Mark hits him in the arm but smiles kindly as Jinyoung rubs on his bicep, joining him on the small pillow. Y _ou are to me though, buddy. Sooooo happy and **honoured** to wake up knowing that I have you as my bestest fwen. Old buddy old pal. Light of my life. Peanut butter to my Jelly. Chocolate to my cake. The reason I'm alive._

Jinyoung rolls his eyes so far back Mark thinks it'll get permanently stuck there one day if he keeps it up.

_But seriously though. If Armageddon came and I had to pick one thing to bring along with me.._

The younger boy turns around on Mark's bed to face him. Face inches away.

_I would... pick Coco but you're a close 7th._

The special snowflake lazily lifts one arm and lets it drop onto Mark's face with a smack. _Asshole. Why seventh though?_

_Filial piety. And Ohana. But my siblings are annoying so maybe I'll upgrade you. We'll see. You're practically family anyway._

Jinyoung looks away. Stomach churning. Mark's smile a bit too bright to look at directly. He forces himself to think of random things loud enough to overshadow his thoughts. He's glad he doesn't have to try too hard though because Jackson chose the best timing to break in. No, really. Nobody gave him a key. He's got this really bad habit of picking locks. 

 

> "Heeeeeeey freakazoids~" _He elongated the 'zoids' and stressed on the 'k'. Charming._
> 
> "If you're done being weird, Bam Bam sent me to tell you guys that his senior, this girl from the graduating fashion design cohort is throwing a party and we're all invited."

  
Mark and Jinyoung continued staring at each other a moment longer before finally looking up at Jackson.

 

>  "No thanks Jacks."
> 
>  

Jackson's face morphing into a face of annoyance before schooling into a big fat smile, all toothy.

 

> "No. You don't understand. **Fashion majors**. _**FASHION DESIGN**_. Our university always gets real models to do the runways for the graduating classes! Which means _they_ will be there. Which also means **we** will be there, experiencing the high life. And maybe get hookup. Or two. If they're into doing it in threes."
> 
>  

Wang Lizard wiggles his eyebrows.

 

> "Mehh.. It's fine Jackson. We don't feel like partying tonight. You guys go ahead."

 

Jackson takes in a dramatically long suffering breath of air.

 

> "Who said I was asking? **We..** will most **definitely** be there."

He taps away on his phone as the two stared at him curiously, an eyebrow raised. Barely seconds later, both their phones beeped. They looked questioningly at each other. Jackson's grinning ear to ear as they unlocked their phones to check the customized message they got from him. Whatever they saw got them up on their feet faster than it takes to blink, frantically searching through their closets for something presentable to change into. Jackson's never been more proud. _Sure pays to have a blackmail folder._

Jinyoung frowns. Brain already forming a plan to get Jackson arse over tit drunk and destroy his phone. It's not going to be easy. Jackson takes alcohol pretty well. It's just that he drinks a lot more than everyone else to get himself drunk. Maybe he should dig some secrets out of him while he's at it. If he can resort to bribery and dirt-digging, two can play at that game. He's taken a peek into his thoughts before. Maybe he'll get a hang of this mind reading shindig if he tries hard enough and wants it desperately. Mark looks up from where he's squatting on the floor in front of his pants drawer to shoot Jinyoung a glance. He wonders what Jackson has on him. Jinyoung's not the type to do anything stupid. He's annoyingly bright, but pretty clean. The thing about him being able to hear his thoughts momentarily escaping him. He's glad the boy's distracted enough to pay any mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Valis Alps - Young
> 
> Oh wonder - Without you

As soon as they got to the venue, Mark knows for sure it's going to be a long night. Ever the introvert, he finds social interactions to be particularly draining. Preferring more quiet, scenic moments. Places where he can be alone with his thoughts. Places where he doesn't have to think about anything but how blue the sky is how closer the clouds seem compared to back home. Must be the atmosphere. Something in the air.

It's held at some kind of red-bricked warehouse. At least that's what it looks like from the outside. The interior is like a stylised loft house. It's spacious with lots of one-way mirrors sectioning the place into elegant looking bedrooms, a well-stocked gaming room with state of the art equipment, a classic study- the kind you usually see in retro noir movies- complete with grand mahogany bookshelves and a stone fireplace at the corner, a huge living room accentuated by the abstract welded metal art pieces that lay on similar red wood veneer tables, and a chic kitchen with walls made of black stones and a long L-shaped marble counter that stands erect in the middle.

Two stairwells take up the two corners away from the ginormous steel barn door at the entrance. One right smack in the middle. He'd never think to design a house that way but somehow it works. Evidently a minimalist themed space, he sees a pattern of grey, red, white and navy blue. There's a strong fragrant scent of wild berries lingering in the cold air around him. Smoothly transition to figs, orange rinds and cinnamon as they make their way from room to room. Reasonable having the nagging suspicion that this is no ordinary university party. He wonders if it's a good idea to hang out and get wasted in a crowd full of strangers possibly older and whose actions are harder to predict.

He swallows thickly, phone weighing heavy in his pocket with the picture of that time at the Christmas party during a game of truth or dare which somehow opened doors to a sub-related round of gay chicken. Mark had to swear them all to secrecy the moment he got to know that his partner had woken up with a minor amnesia on top of his hangover and had all the memories of the previous night wiped out. Mark doesn't dare to chance a look at his roommate. Judging from Jinyoung's face, Mark figures that at least the music's loud enough to keep mind reading roommates out. 5 steps in and he can't even hear himself think.

If he's going to get drunk tonight, he'd rather not be subjected to having the boy bearing witness to his every thought. It's embarrassing enough that his alcohol tolerance is pathetic at best. No, he's going to have block him out to the best of his abilities. Even if it means staying near the speakers and risk losing his hearing.

 

> "I'm gonna go look for Bam Bam!"
> 
> "WHAT?" Jinyoung and Mark can't make out what Jackson just said. Mark's surprised nobody's ears are bleeding.
> 
> "I SAID, I'M GOING TO GO LOOK FOR BAM BAM!"

Mark squints, turns to Jinyoung confused only to be met with a similar expression. Jackson heaves an inaudible sigh before leaving them to their own devices. 

 

> "I'll be right back."

Mark was about to say something but Jackson's already submerged in the crowd. He looks around only to find that Jinyoung's gone as well. Who are these people anyway. He doesn't recognize any of the people around him and although he's a bit of a loner prior to meeting Jinyoung, he's pretty observant and these people are definitely not students. He's pretty sure he caught a glimpse of a Hollywood actress in the crowd somewhere. Can't remember what her name is though.

Find Jinyoung. He's got to go find Jinyoung. Where did the boy go? As he makes his way though the crowd like Moses splitting the ocean, drinks get pushed his way. He tries to politely reject the offers but ends up downing two gin and tonics anyway. He keeps the third one in his hand as an excuse not to accept any more. He finally finds Jinyoung surrounded by a large group of people, laughing his heart out as he takes body shots off of a girl in an expensive looking short black tube skirt and white bikini and not much else. licking what looks like a pool of glittering gold out of her bellybutton as the crowd cheers him on.

Mark frowns. Wow, he's popular. Mark's about to shake it off and walk away when somebody from the crowd screams _your turn_ and _one more round._ Jinyoung obliged, this time laying himself on the table and taking his top off. Mark can see that he's well on his way to being drunk off his ass. He shakes his head, frown narrowing further when he caught sight of the person standing next in line. There's a **line**. Mark's pupil dilates. Frown tightening further.

That person is clearly.. not female. Mark doesn't know why he feels this searing white sensation at the back of his eyeballs. A nauseating feeling drip into the pits of his stomach, thick like tar. Suddenly feeling an overwhelming itch to get away, he climbs the nearest stairwell up to God knows where and strides right into what seems like a bar. Barely paying attention to his surroundings and grateful to be alone in what seems like the only quiet place in the whole joint, he raids the collection of expensive looking alcohol. Spotting the date on a wine bottle and gasping at the numbers printed on the label. Wow, okay. Note to self: don't break anything. He picks up the safer, less wallet-damaging options and makes himself some cocktails.

He's made up his mind. He wants to forget all about tonight and that damn calculus test, and the essay he's got due in two days and stupid Jackson who brought him here in the first place only to pull a David Copperfield on him and Bam Bam for extending the invitation and most of all, Jinyoung. Fuck Jinyoung. What's the point of being able to read minds if he can't even read the fact that his best friend isn't that big into partying and may need somebody to stay and keep him company and not ditch him for some random slut. And that **guy**. He's a little offended that Jinyoung never said anything about his bisexuality even though he's the closest person to him. Or well- he _thought_ he was. He's only been a loyal friend. Looking all over the place only to find him having the time of his life, slagging it off alone in public like a- Mark drinks.

He fixes himself another noxious looking cocktail that might possibly be lethal judging from the colour. He no longer remembers what he poured into it. He downs another. And another. Until he can't tell left from right. Somehow he finds himself pressed against the wall with a tongue shoved down his throat. Mark has never questioned his attraction to women -other than that one time at the christmas party- but there's a man sucking face with him and he's extremely good looking and a has great technique to boot. He may be an introvert but he's definitely not a virgin so he gives as good as he gets, tossing all his anger and frustrations into the flaming kiss and biting at the man's lower lip. He feels the man squeeze his ass before sliding a hand to palm him through the front of his jeans.

 

Mark throws caution to the wind. You know what they say.. a warm mouth is a warm mouth right? Mark groans when the guy in front of him drops to his knees to unbutton his jeans. Gasping as he feels his lips enveloping his tip through the fabric of his boxers. Mark's so turned on he doesn't even care who's watching. The thrill of feeling like he's doing something wrong running through his veins. The thrill of getting caught having his dick sucked by a stranger. Of seeing the occasional people walk pass the room, the one-way mirror lets him see the movements outside but doesn't let the outside see anything in. There aren't that many people on level 2 either. But he kind of wants to get caught. Possibly by someone specific.

He barely even remembers where he is. The stranger pulls his boxers down, Mark's breathing growing erratic as a tiny gust of wind from the tiny gap in the window blows against his dick. The warmth of the stranger's breath a stark contrast as he inches his nose closer, pushing it against the gap between his thigh and his length, taking a whiff of Mark's scent. The music playing from the outside muted in his ears.

Where was he? He vaguely remembers stumbling through a corridor and turning a corner. Maybe a short portion of conversation with the guy before downing a cup of the guy's original recipe.

 

 

> "You sure look like you want to go places. I can make a mean cocktail for you if you want. It'll take you on a rocket ship straight to the moon, I promise you that."

What did he put in it? Mark thinks it's the best thing he's ever tasted. Mark usually just throws a little of everything in like a witch brewing potions in her cauldron. He thinks he's gonna ask the guy for the recipe after they're done here. Only he can't really think at the moment, fingers closing around the base of his shaft. That's the last thought he had before everything bleeds into pleasure. Eyes bursting in blurry neon. The man taking him into his lips, sucking what literally feels like his soul out of him. His legs are shaking underneath him. Threatening to give out.

Alarm bells are ringing as he feels himself losing control of his own limbs. It's getting harder to breathe and he's struggling to keep himself afloat on the surface of his pool of consciousness, arms maneuvering him onto a conveniently placed bed. He's no longer in control of the situation. The man on top of him devilishly handsome with complimentary frightening smirk.

Mark can barely keep his eyes open let alone lift his hands up. The man making his way down to grab onto the base of his length, juggling his balls with the other hand and pressing his tongue against the veins underlining his dick. He takes him back into his mouth and swallows him whole. Mark loses himself a little more with every suck and lick. Half disgusted at himself and half on the edge of a painful orgasm, he can't do anything but lay there and let this man have his way with him.

He hears what sounds like bottle cap opening, before he feels a cool gel press against his ass. _No. Stop._  This isn't what he wanted. He doesn't want this. He feels his finger circle against his rim. _No. Stop. Please._ Mark can't get his lips to work. His throat feels so dry and closed off he choked a bit. Lips open. Tears rolling down the side of his face. _I don't want this. Stop. Somebody. Help me._

When he feels the man's fingers enter him, he wants to scream at the pain. He feels the pain travel up his spine, feels his head swelling. His throat is closed up. Nothing's coming out. Finger's barely scratching against the sheets, trying desperately to hang on to something. Air. He needs air. He can't breathe. A huge tremor shaking his body. The man adding two more fingers and pumping it relentlessly in and out of him, the pain so excruciatingly unbearable. It's like he's being split into two. He hears the door being slammed open, the pain slipping off his body. Hears a shrill voice. Some people screaming. A thud. That's all he remembers before everything fades to black. 


	3. Welcoming the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just flat lands and the sound of rain. Reveling in the simple yet soothing company of each other. Jinyoung's ability giving a deeper meaning to the perpetuated silence.
> 
> Gallant - Weight in gold

Mark feels like he's being dragged backwards into a wormhole—like gravity doesn't exist past the entrance and he doesn't know if he's falling or floating in mid air. Like taking the plunge with no end in sight. They say when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes. Mark sees flashes of scenes. Like echolocation, his heartbeat pounding windows of his surroundings all around him. Bright lights, swinging doors, blurry shapes, warped sounds. Flickering memories mixed into them. Only they weren't recollections as much as they were dreams. And in these momentary dreams he sees a beautiful smile and bright slanted eyes.

Hears warm laughter, that makes him feel the way he feels when he takes a deep breath and smell the air on a rainy day, wind chimes tinkling as they dance with the wind. A tear slides down onto the mattress, Mark's body jolting through the defibrillation. Completely unaware of everything else that's happening around him. Nothing but the kaleidoscope of visions and the faint scent of winter cherries that eases him in and out of consciousness. The first time Mark finally comes to, his eyes see nothing but a whiteness too bright he had to keep them shut on instinct.

 

He can't think. There's no thought process. Just his body learning how to function again. Eyes blinking to adjust to the light, head heavy against the mattress, chest barely rising and falling. 

 

 

> "Hyung? Hyung. HYUNG! You're awake- oh my G- NURSE! SOMEBODY!"

Taking a little longer than usual to comprehend, mouth slightly apart and sucking in tiny wafts of oxygen. Mark feels like he's on a roller coaster ride, head dipping trough the ride before he's hung upside down spinning 360 and coming back to his original position. Not registering anything, he dips back into his subconscious, eyes staring at the ceiling like a doll's. Another series of tremors erupt through his body.

 

 

> "What's wrong with him? Mark hyung! MARK!"
> 
> "Calm down sir."
> 
> "Mark wake up! Mark-"
> 
> "Jinyoung stop."
> 
> "Sir please calm down."
> 
> "Save him! Please save him! I beg you doctor-"
> 
> "Take the boy outside quickly."
> 
> "NO! You can't! Hyung! HYUNG! MARK HYUNG. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN MARK! Oh GOD PLEASE. MAAR-"   
> 

The second time he wakes up, two weeks have passed. Mark's brain is still on sleep mode; disoriented and unable to digest where he is or why he's there. It's only fifteen minutes after that he was finally able to form a thought. He's in the hospital. Okay. That's a start. What's next? What comes after that? Why. Yes. Why? He feels a noticeable jolt next to him. Suddenly registering the palpable weight against his hand.

  

> "Mark Hyung?"  
> 

Voice hushed as if he's afraid that speaking any louder would catapult the older man back into oblivion.

 

> "Mark? Say something. Please? Hyung please. It's me, Jinyoung. Please say something, I beg you."  
> 

He hears the notable shudder in his voice. The way his voice grew softer with each sentence. He's been crying again. Mark wants so badly to turn around and reassure him. He's away but his body's not cooperating with his mind. He tries the next best thing, thinking a little louder. Begging to everything holy that this will work.

_I'm here. It's okay Jinyoung. I'm here._

Jinyoung's eyes widened, heart leaping hurdles as he grips onto the side of mark's blankets so tight his finger turn white. Mark's trying to receive his thoughts but there's too many and he's going so fast all mark hears is a significantly loud buzzing.

_Jinyoung, slow down. I can't hear you. You're thinking too fast._

Jinyoung just shakes his head. Unable to trust his voice to say anything remotely coherent. He just lets his sobs wrack through his body, hands gripping the front of Mark's hospital gown tight but doing his best not to choke him. He pushes his face against Mark's cheeks. The only thoughts Mark could catch was..

_You can't do this to me ever again! You hear me? Never again. I was so worried. You can't leave me. I won't let you._

Mark finally able to conjure up the strength to lift his right hand, resting it on Jinyoung's that laid spread parallel to his chest.

 

 

> "Gamma Hydroxybutyrate. GHB. Gamma-OH. Typical rape drug. They say it makes you lose control of yourself. Gives you hallucinations. Causes you nausea and increases the sex drive. They said-"

  
His voice cracking at the end. Jinyoung clears his throat. Closes his eyes and exhales. Flashbacks playing through his mind.

 

 

> "They said it would last a couple of hours tops. They cuffed the guy who tried to- t-to.. They got to him and he told them he spiked your drink and it's just a tiny bit, the LIAR. They told me that if what he said was true, you'll be fine. They told me that and I had to watch them put you into the stretcher but you were convulsing like crazy and they had to tie you down. They had to **tie you down**. I've never seen the inside of an ambulance before that night. "

Mark stares gently at the younger boy. Unable to do much else. He feels so exhausted but Jinyoung doesn't look much better. He told him he's been asleep for weeks but it feels like he hasn't _slept_ at all.

 

> "And I was alone and I couldn't help but try to tap into the minds of these people. I was so desperate. I wanted so badly to do something. Wanted so badly to help you but all I heard in their voices were pity and the words 'if he was telling the truth' and 'coma' and 'weak pulse' and 'dead on arrival' and I got terrified and I didn't mean to. They almost threw me off the vehicle."
> 
>  

Mark deflates at the tremble in his voice.

_They lied to me. They didn't let me go with you to the OR and they lied hyung. I had to watch you die. Your heart stopped beating. Twice._

A tear slips down his cheeks as he speaks, voice choked and breath shuddery. Mark's eyebrow slants up towards the middle. Puts all his energy into lifting his hand up to brush them off with his thumb. Jinyoung leans against his palm. Shuts his eyes as his face crumples.

_I don't think I have the courage to go through that again Mark. You can't do that to me again. I didn't think it'd feel this way. You have no idea how scared I was. I don't think I can bear to watch you die another time._

He can feel the boy's grip grow impossibly tighter on his clothes and wrinkling the fabric. Sees it in his eyes. Hears the quiver in his voice. The shaking hands. The whimpers and the sobbing and he's so sorry for having put the boy through that. His eyes glossing over as he tries his best to smile through the frown he has on. He can't imagine how it'd feel like to be at the other end of all of this, experience it through the latter's shoes and take his place, never knowing if Jinyoung'll ever wake up. He barely remembers what happened. Only having the bits and pieces from Jinyoung.

He remembers red. Remembers the scent of mulberries and citrus. He remembers a blur of colours. Splashes of rust and grey and the feel of glass cool against his fingertips. That's all he can recall before his brain starts to hurt. A sharp pain that tightens and spreads. Mark's hand flew to pull at his hair, trying to stop the throbbing pain.

 

> "Hyung, what's wrong? Does it hurt."

Mark grits his teeth. Let's the pain pass as Jinyoung looks on, worried. _It's fine Jinnie. Just a headache 's all. ~~~~_Mark attempts to muster the most genuine smile he can to put Jinyoung's heart at ease. Jinyoung gives him a look, uncertain, but generally let's it go. He had Mark's right hand subconsciously wrapped in both of his. His thumb softly brushing the pale skin on the back of his hand. They remain like that for the remainder of the morning. Silent and still, not quiet believing what's happened over the past couple of days. Not quite remembering anything aside from the emotions that cemented the memory. Or the heightened sensory perception that replaced the lack of one.

Mostly keeping their minds empty of thought. Just flat lands and the sound of rain. Reveling in the simple yet soothing company of each other. Jinyoung's ability giving a deeper meaning to the perpetuated silence. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jinyoung makes way for the doctor to exit the curtains that encompasses Mark's bed. The doctor tells him to wait for him outside as he slides Mark's curtains open.

 

 

> "Your friend is very lucky. The drink he consumed had a cocktail of substances that aren't meant to be taken together. He's lucky you got to him when you did. He should be fine now. Just needs to rest and focus on recovery."

Jinyoung listens attentively. Nodding along where need be.

 

 

> "He can be released tomorrow morning after another round of check ups. Other than that, he'll have the week off from school that he can spend recuperating at home. I imagine this to be a particularly traumatic event in his life. I understand that you boys are university students and his parents won't be able to be there to look after him from where they are so I need you to take care of him. Keep an eye on him. See if the whole incident has affected him in any way."

The Doctor pats him on the shoulder and takes a card from his white coat pocket.

 

> "Here's my card. Here's another for a friend of mine. He's a therapist. Pretty well known. Has delt with a broad range of cases. Including all kinds of PTSD. Just in case."
> 
> "Do you think he's going to need to see the shrink?"
> 
> "Well, I don't know for sure how your friend will cope with what's happened and we don't want to force patients into talking about situations they're not quite ready to discuss. The police have all the information they need so I think it's best to oversee his condition by letting him naturally live his life in peace. If we stumble upon a gap on the road then, we'll find a way to build a bridge when we come to it. If not, there's still nothing wrong with having a trained professional to consult."

 

Jinyoung nods. Respectfully taking the cards with both his hands and staring at it, biting the inside of his lip. It's a nervous habit. His eyes slides to Mark through the glass window on the door. Mark's asleep. He's tempted to go in there to check if the boy is still breathing. He fights the itch, pinching the skin on his wrist.

Mark's awake. That's what matters. This isn't a dream. The worst is over. He sees Mark's eyes slide open. Tiny blinks follow. His eyes tracking the movement. As if he senses his presence, he turns his head slightly towards the door; catching him stare. Jinyoung lets the corner of his lip lift. Feels the muscles in his face as his eyelids fold into crescents. He exhales, wrapping his fingers around the metal bar in front of him. Pushes. Crosses into the treshold, right across the room and to the empty chair beside the bed. Takes a hand from where it's crossed on the other's stomach, lying above the blanket.

He clasps it tight, studying the colour of his skin. The shape of his fingertips. So thin and frail-looking between his own. Slander where they lay in comparison to his. It's easy to forget that he's older. It's crazy how it's only been a little over a year since they first met each other in the hallway. _Jinyoung hesitantly strolling around the school, pulling his luggage along beside him as he looks for the dorms. The place is a labyrinth. So many walls and corners. He chews on his lips as he stared at the wrinkled paper in his hand._

_Doubts plague his mind. Did he make the right decision? Leaving his parents back home to fly across oceans into an unfamiliar environment to stay for at least 3 to four years? He's nervous and excited for his first class. What if his classmates don't like him. Being the youngest and possibly brightest among them. Riding on a scholarship. All-expenses-paid with extra allowance._

_Pocket for meals and other expenditures like clothes and necessities. He's pretty outgoing himself. Popular back in highschool for his sense of humour and good looks despite being what he calls a nerd. But University is a whole new ballgame. And he'll be staying here throughout so there's no backing out. No hugs from his mum to come home to. No long discussions and long epiphany-endorsed nights with his dad._

_Worries about adjusting flood his mind as he walks through a wide and empty hallway like he's walking to the noose. That is, until he caught sight of a head of blonde hair. At first he thinks, it'll be awesome if he can pull off that colour without being undoubtedly stared at by the people back home in his small town in Korea. He can almost imagine the judging stares that'll be thrown at him. Like he's some kind of hooligan with no hope of a bright future._

_He feels a pang of jealousy run through his veins. Eyes boring holes against the back of the person's head. That is, until he turns around. Streaks of pink on the tips of his fringe. Gentle features a slight contrast to what Jinyoung was expecting. Slight would be an understatement. But the colour suits him, he thinks. Waking out of his thoughts when someone bumps into him. The books he cradled against his chest falls onto the floor._   

 

> _"Oh sorry man. I didn't see you there."_
> 
> _"No, it's okay. No worries."_

_Jinyoung kneels onto the floor to gather his books. The stranger giving him a hand. He grabs the last book quickly and stands up to thank the stranger. Another blond-haired guy. Masculine features and a sharp jawline. He can see the muscles against the fitting white t-shirt the man has on. The stranger clears his throat, pulling him back to reality._  

 

 

> _"Sorry about that buddy. Anyway, I'm Jackson." The stranger, Jackson, offers his hand out for him to take._
> 
> _"Jinyoung." He shakes it._
> 
> _"Nice to meet you. Sorry it had to be in this sort of situation but hey.. no harm, no foul right? You new here?"_
> 
> _"Yeah. Just flew in this morning actually."_
> 
> _"Oh yeah? That's cool! Where from? I'm a foreign student too! Hong Kong represent!"_
> 
> _Jackson salutes, posture and stance impressively good. Jinyoung wonders if he's been in the army. Jinyoung hasn't._
> 
> _"They call me Wang Kong. Because my last name is Wang." J_ _inyoung nods._

> _"Cool. I.. don't really have a nickname." J_ _ackson's eyes widen comically._

> _"Really? Not even one? Your whole life?"_
> 
> _"Nope. At least that I want to remember."_
> 
> _"Ah....." Jackson nods in understanding._
> 
> _"Right. Well, I'm assuming you're trying to find your room?"_ _Jinyoung nods._

> _"Here, give me your slip."_

_Jinyoung hands the piece of paper in his hand over to the other student._

 

 

> _"Sweet! You're in the same block as me. Come on. I'll bring you to your room so you can get settled in and maybe show you around after lunch. How does that sound?"_
> 
> _"Urgh, please. I've seen so many buildings I don't even know which ones are which anymore."_

_Jackson chuckles and took his luggage along with him. Ignoring Jinyoung's protest about doing it himself. Jinyoung looks around for the boy he saw earlier but the hallway's emptied out._

_The dormitories are much more crowded than the rest of the campus. Probably because it's the weekend before the first semester and everyone's got nowhere to be. Although it's still not too filled out. The rest of the students probably out and about doing whatever it is they do in their free time._

_"Okay. Here's your room. One-twenty two."_

_Jinyoung gives him a nod and thanks him. Says he'll call him within the hour. The two having exchanged phone numbers in the journey it took to get to the large ark-shaped building sitting on a hill._

_Jackson nods and walks off. Leaving Jinyoung to conquer his demons. Come on Jinyoung. You can do this. He takes in a deep breath and takes out a key from the back pocket of his tweed pants. Takes a breath and counts to three before turning the knob and pushing it open. Evening sunlight greets him from where it's pouring in through glass windows on the wall across the room._

_Inside, an empty single-sized bed on his right. Covers neatly made up, bed untouched. A small black wooden drawer by what he assumes is his bedside. He looks to his right where a rectangular wardrobe stands, also in black and sectioned off into three. A sliding doors on each side and a long mirror in the middle sitting on top of five drawers. Jinyoung spots the handle on the mirror. Wonders if it opens up to another compartment. Probably._

_Someone clears his throat. Jinyoung jumps when he sees whose reflection it was in the mirror. It's strawberry ripple. His head snaps to the boy standing outside the bathroom. Half naked with only a towel to cover his bottom half. Nice build, Jinyoung thinks. He'd expected him to be a bit more scrawny from the way his face looked. Took him a while to realise the other's been speaking to him while he not so subtly stares at his abs. Another wave of jealousy bubbling beneath his skin._  

 

 

> _"Earth to creep with the glasses? I asked you a question."_
> 
> _"I'm sorry- what?"_
> 
> _"I know it's stupid and redundant since I can see you have the key and already let yourself in and all but I'm guessing you're my new roomie?"_
> 
> _"Oh." Jinyoung clears his throat._
> 
> _"Yeah. Yeah, I am. The name's Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung. I'm from Korea."_ _Mark shakes his hand and gives him a smile._
> 
> _"Mark.Tuan. LA."_
> 
> _"Mark. Right. Nice to meet you."_

_Mark's already walking towards the cabinet and tossing a white tee, a pink jumper and a pair of shorts on the bed. Jinyoung forces himself to look away when he sees Mark rummaging through his underwear drawer. He doesn't know how the proper etiquette rules to having a roommate. He doesn't think seeing a stranger blatantly stare at him pick out his boxer shorts from his side of the room is normal though. Even if he'll be living with him for the rest of his dorm life._

_Jinyoung sees mark drop his towel to put on his boxers from the corner of his eye. Cheeks reddening, he busies himself unpacking his suitcase. Once Mark's done changing he sits himself on the edge of his bed, drying his hair with a smaller orange towel as he flagrantly studies the new kid in all of his bombilating glory.. He decides he likes the boy. A bit jittery. Clearly an open book. Not too rambunctious for his taste. But it might just be that he's not comfortable with Mark yet to reveal his true colours._  

 

 

> _"You can use the left side of the closet. I left it empty. Right side's mine. The top two drawers in the middle too. You can use the rest. I don't need that much space."_
> 
> _"Oh. Thanks."_

_Jinyoung gives him a nod and starts hanging his clothes up in the closet and folding up the_ _tee shirts and shorts he plans to use for sleep. He places them neatly on the suspended plank right below where his clothes drape. Underneath the plank, another rectangular compartment. He'll put his shoes there, he thinks. J_ _inyoung slips a glance at his roommate. Wrong move, he winces as he meets his scrutinising gaze. He hugs his undergarments close to his chest to keep it away from view. 'What are you doing Jinyoung? This is so not like you. Who cares if he sees them? We have the same parts.' He shakes the thoughts of his head and continues to put his things in order._

_He's never met anyone as quiet as mark. His kind of quiet being one that's loud atop the lack of ambience. The room is already soundproof. Windows open and the hum of air conditioning turning obsolete by habituation. Which makes the quiet unsettling. The usual kind of quiet would be a comfortable silence. The quiet that's happening in this room is the kind that you would expect in movies right before a ghost or a serial killer jumps on screen and gives Jinyoung a mother fucking heart attack._

_Which is exactly what happens._

 

 

> _"Hey Jinyoung?" the raven haired boy jolts. He feels his heart beating rapid against his ribcage. He lifts a hand to the left side of his chest with the intent of soothing his heart._
> 
> _"Anybody ever tell you, you're too quiet?"_
> 
> _"........."_
> 
> _"........."_
> 
> _"Several times."_
> 
> _"Okay well I'll upgrade you. You're eerily quiet. Don't talk to me out of the blue like that. I'm not good with jump scares. Give a guy a warning would you? Make a noise of something."_
> 
> _"....sorry. I just- do you want some?" Mark holds a chocolate bar over Jinyoung's shoulder from where he's squatted behind him on the floor._


End file.
